


The Tale of Three Presidents

by JustABoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #Betrayal, #Lmanburg, #Tubbo needs a hug, #curse, #foreshadowing, #president schlatt, #threepresidents, #traitor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABoi/pseuds/JustABoi
Summary: This is a story about Wilbur Soot, JSchlatt, and Tubbo. Their presidencies, and their Demi’ses, well, not Tubbos, yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Tale of Three Presidents

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the Dream & Techno War! I have no clue what happens/will happen to Tubbo! (Mentions drunkeness and blood in like two or three words. )

A lanky man with a beanie and a Revolutionary-Era outfit stands atop a drug van.   
~  
A ram hybrid with a beard and a crisp suit stands on a podium, curled lips to the mic.   
~  
A teenaged boy, also in a suit, bloodied and bruised, stands upon that same podium, looking down at his friends.   
~   
A man driven insane by the memories of a nation long forgotten, a nation that could never be restored to its former glory.   
~   
A man with a bottle glued to his hand, alone in a once historical monument now ruined.   
~   
A boy on a battlefield, looking across his nation for what could be the last time, an army behind him.   
~   
The same lanky man, now skinny and dirty, wearing a brown trench coat now too big for him, standing at a button.   
~   
The fancy ram now driven to drunkenness, surrounded by the ones he once considered allies, friends even.   
~  
The child warrior standing side to side with his friends, facing down the best fighters on the server to save their nation.   
~   
A hand, pressing a wooden button. An explosion and the death of a president.   
~  
A threat. A crossbow to the chest and a heart attack lead to the death of a president.   
~   
There is no part three.   
~  
Wilbur Soot, the founder. The destroyer.   
~   
JSchlatt, the tyrant that somehow improved the nation.   
~   
Tubbo. The child warrior with no one to turn to, being pushed around in his own presidency.   
~  
Three presidents, with doomed fates.


End file.
